1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting condensed water of an air conditioner evaporator in heavy construction equipment, and in particular to an apparatus for collecting condensed water of an air conditioner evaporator in heavy construction equipment which is able to collect and purify condensed water produced from an air conditioner evaporator for thereby using the same for a certain purpose such as washing hands.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an air conditioner system of heavy construction equipment such as an excavator or a large size truck comprises a compressor for compressing refrigerant at a high temperature and a high pressure, a condenser for condensing the high temperature and pressure refrigerant, a receiver tank, a drier and an evaporator for evaporating refrigerant and inputting into an indoor space.
In the above conventional air conditioner system, the evaporator is provided at a front side of the condenser or at a side portion of the same for evaporating refrigerant which was compressed by the compressor. With the above operation, cool air is generated and supplied to a driver's cab as a high temperature and pressure refrigerant is compressed by the compressor and is condensed by the condenser.
In the course of operation of an air conditioner, as the evaporator 8 performs a heat exchange in the indoor, vapor contained in the air is condensed, and the condensed water is produced near the evaporator. The produced condensed water is discharged to the outside.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a discharging state of condensed water of an air conditioner evaporator in conventional heavy construction equipment.
A shown therein, hot air “A” heated as a blowing fan 1 operates is cooled via an evaporator 2 and is discharged along a supply path.
Here, condensed water is produced at a power side of the evaporator 2. The condensed water “W” is received in a receiver 3 and is discharged to the outside.
A certain hose (not shown) may be provided at an outlet of the receiver 3 for preventing equipment from being polluted by the condensed water “W” or basically preventing pollution as dirt is stuck.
Since the condensed water “W” contains micro dirt or oily components owing to an outdoor operation of the heavy construction equipment, the condensed water “W” produced from the evaporator 2 is directly discharged to the outside in the conventional art. Namely, it is not used for a certain purpose.
When a certain work is performed at a place such as a hill or an open land area where there is not a drinkable water facility, it is needed to provide a water receptacle or a certain water supply facility so that workers can drink water or for washing equipment.
In the conventional art, there is not a certain element or means for receiving condensed water of an air conditioner evaporator of heavy construction equipment and recycling the same. Namely, the condensed water is directly discharged to the outside, not being used for a certain purpose.
Since the condensed water contains a lot of dirt owing to a worse work environment and foreign substances such as dirt and oily components. The conventional heavy construction equipment is not equipped with a certain water receiving device or a water process device since the heavy construction equipment has a lot of vibrations in the course of work.